A communication system including a first MFP, a second MFP, an information processing device, a first access point, and a second access point is known. A specific network is formed by the second MFP and the second access point, and a different network different from the specific network is formed by the first MFP and the first access point. In a case where the information processing device is to send print data to the first MFP while in a state of being connected to the specific network, the information processing device connects to the different network, sends the print data to the first MFP, and then re-connects to the specific network after the communication of data to the first MFP has been completed.